


Curiosity made Cas frustrated

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Castiel is tired of explaining the artwork.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Castiel, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Gabriel, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 50





	Curiosity made Cas frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not canon, just crack. Got the idea from a tumblr post.

“And that,” said Sam, pointing to yet another of Michelangelo’s paintings, “is “The Creation of Adam.””

“Is this what French people do in their free time?” 

Jack didn’t dislike it, he just wondered what else the French could do, on top of all their glamor. Dean stifled a laugh, and Gabriel spit out his third lollipop of the day.

“Actually kiddo, what the French do in their free time is make hot, steamy—“

“Do not invoke such vulgar visions in the child’s head, Gabriel!”

Castiel was not to be messed with when it came to protecting his sons innocence. Especially when the child made it so much harder by means of curiosity of, well, everything. Including hot, steamy sex. Jack, ignoring the two angel’s bickering, and strolled up to another painting. This one was a picture of an old-timey pope and an angel who looked like—

“Hey, Dad, this angel baby looks like you!” 

Cas turned to look at his son and,sure enough, Jack had stumbled across the one picture Cas didn’t want to explain today. The look on Gabriel’s face said he didn’t want to either.

“That is me, Jack.”

“Then who’s—“

“The naked one flipping off the Pope is Uncle Gabe.” Cas tried to explain calmly, which was hard seeing as Dean had burst out laughing and Sam was trying to conceal a smirk. Gabe had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Yep, the night the French partied harder then the Celts.”

Gabe remembered that night well, and, evident on his face, he didn’t regret it.

“What does that mean?”

“That’s a story for when you’re older, Jack.” Cas sighed, wary of his brother and the two hunters behind them, laughing quite hard at Gabe’s antics.

“Hey, what do you say we go find that castle in Scotland you were talking about?”

“Ok!” 

With that, Cas zapped him and Jack to the near-by country, leaving two confused hunters and an offended archangel behind.


End file.
